Modern Hanyou, Meet Feudal Hanyou
by Maribeliza
Summary: A Hanyou from Kagome's time falls through the well and gets a surprise. Old friends are reunited and new frienships are begun. Pairings: Inuyasha & other character Sango & Miroku Kohaku &...Rin! Rated 'R' for future lemony chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Modern Hanyou, Meet Feudal Hanyou Author: Almerane Rei Chapter 1 Rating: Current chapter- PG Future chapters will be rated 'R' for lemons  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I ain't makin' any money off this. I don't got money so don't sue me. heh  
  
Author's Note: This is supposed to take place a little after Kohaku is kidnapped by Naraku. I haven't seen all of the episodes, yet, so I don't know how it went in the show.so I decided to just pick it up from knowing that Kohaku was kidnapped and take it from there. Jiang is supposed to have been a year ahead of Kagome in school, so she's already graduated and is on her own and working. Kagome's family knows what happened because Inuyasha came back to tell them and they covered up the well again when he left. Anyway, before I give away too much of the story I'll shut up and let you read. Hope y'all like it. *Please* review and let me know what ya think of it.what ya like and don't like and all that stuff! It really helps me know what to write and what not to write. Tankies! Enjoy!  
  
"Oye. Stupid Bakas and their groping hands." Jiang Li Takara muttered to herself, slamming the employee door of her workplace shut behind her and started her nightly walk back to her home, a small one-story dojo just down the block from an old shrine. A voice caught her attention as she walked past an old well house that was just on the edge of the shrine. Curious, she decided to take a look and found a small boy struggling to push the cover off of the well.  
  
"Hey, Souta." Jiang said, recognizing the boy as one of her old classmates' younger brother. "Cat climb down the well?" The boy jumped, startled, then turned to her and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I can't get the lid off of here to get him out, either." Souta said with a pout. Jiang sighed then peeked outside the make sure nobody was around.  
  
"Okay. I'll help, but you need to go home and back to bed once he's out, okay?" she said. Souta nodded. "You gotta promise you won't tell anybody about this, though. You promise?"  
  
"Okay, but what am I not telling about?" he asked. As an answer Jiang closed her eyes and her features shifted so she had two furry dog-like ears atop her head and her canines were longer and sharp. "Woah. You're,"  
  
"A hanyou." she finished, shoving the cover off the well, and jumped in. She dropped her bag on the bottom of the well, picked up the cat, jumped out, and handed the cat to Souta. "Don't forget, no telling. Keep your promise and I'll see about getting my sister and you together." she said with a wink, knowing the young boy liked her younger sister. Souta grinned and nodded then hurried off back to his family's house.  
  
"Bye, Jiang. Thanks!" he called over his shoulder as he ran off. Jiang smiled and jumped back down the well to get her bag. She paused as she slipped the bag over her shoulder, realizing a scent she hadn't noticed before.  
  
*"That smell.it smells like that jewel piece dad's friend has."* she thought to herself. She dug through the dirt where the scent was the strongest until she saw something glimmer, but when she reached to pick it up she felt as if she were in an earthquake and hit her head on the side of the well, blacking out.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The next thing Jiang knew she woke up with a splitting headache. She looked up and was surprised to see sky. "Hmmm, guess the quake knocked the building down." she mused then, making sure she had the jewel piece and her bag, jumped out of the well, fully expecting to see fallen buildings. Instead she saw an open field with trees on all sides. "Oh, man. Where the hell am I?" she asked aloud as if someone could hear.  
  
"You're at the Bone Eater's well. Where else, stupid?" a voice cracked. Jiang nearly fell off of the well she was so surprised.  
  
She got an even bigger surprise when she saw who had spoken to her- a silver-haired man, "No, hanyou." she corrected herself, with furry white dog-like ears atop his head. "Sweet mother of Brigid.Lord Inuyasha." she breathed in Gaelic as her emerald eyes rolled back in her head and she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"What were you thinking bringing her here, Inuyasha? We don't even know who she is, where she is from, or what she was doing in your forest!" a man's voice scolded. Jiang's ears twitched at the faintly heard voice as she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Give me a break, will ya?" another male's voice protested- the same voice from before, she remembered. "It's what Kagome would have done." he continued, softer.  
  
"He's right, Miroku." a woman's voice chimed in. "Kagome would have brought he here to be sure she as well, just as Inuyasha has done." she added. Jiang moaned softly and slowly sat up.  
  
"She's awake." the second voice, Inuyasha, said. A moment later all three of the voice's owners, a small kitsune, and a small boy entered the room.  
  
"Awake, I see. How do you feel?" the young woman asked.  
  
"Like I hit a stone wall at a full run." Jiang said, running her claws through her hair and fully exposing her dog-like ears.  
  
"You look hanyou like Inuyasha, but you smell like a youkai like me. Why?" the kitsune asked bluntly.  
  
"Shippo!" the woman scolded, looking at her apologetically. Jiang smiled.  
  
"It's okay, I don't mind. I am hanyou, one of the last where I come from. My mother was a human- a miko- from Ireland and my father was an Inu-youkai from here in Japan. My parents met and mated while my mother was in Japan for schooling. My mother died giving birth to me, so Father raised me. When I was eighteen I was in an accident and lost a lot of blood. My father gave his blood to save me, and his life while trying to punish the drunk responsible for the accident because he didn't leave himself time to heal before he went after him." Jiang explained, lifting her shirt slightly to show the scars on her stomach.  
  
"What's your name?" the boy asked.  
  
"Geez, where are my manners?" she scolded herself, standing up and dusting herself off. "I'm Jiang Li Takara." she said with a slight bow of thanks for their kindness.  
  
"I am Miroku." the man holding a staff said.  
  
"I am Sango." the woman said, then laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "This is my brother Kohaku, the kitsune is Shippo, and this is."  
  
"I know who he is." Jiang interrupted then turned to Inuyasha with a slight bow. "There isn't a hanyou or youkai where I'm from who doesn't know who Lord Inuyasha is." Inuyasha clinked in confusion. Only Myoga called him 'Lord Inuyasha'.  
  
"Where exactly are you from?" Miroku asked, looking at her skeptically.  
  
"Well, judging from the looks of thing, and if I'm right in assuming that this is Japan's feudal era, I'd say about 500 years in the future." she said rather calmly.  
  
"She's from Kagome's time!" Shippo exclaimed. Jiang blinked, surprised.  
  
"You know Kag-? You're the reason she smells like hanyou!" she exclaimed, finally realizing why Kagome was always disappearing. Inuyasha winced and left the room- hut, not room, she realized. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"Kagome has been dead for three months. She was killed saving my brother from Naraku." Sango said, glancing down at the ground. Jiang dropped to the ground in a squat, stunned.  
  
"Kaggie's.dead?" she breathed. "Aw, me an' my big mouth. No wonder he left. I better go apologize." she said, standing up, then went after the hanyou. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Modern Hanyou, Meet Feudal Hanyou Author: Almerane Rei Chapter 2 Rating: Current chapter- PG Future chapters will be rated 'R' for lemons  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I ain't makin' any money off this. I don't got money so don't sue me. heh  
  
Author's Note: This is supposed to take place a little after Kohaku is kidnapped by Naraku. I haven't seen all of the episodes, yet, so I don't know how it went in the show.so I decided to just pick it up from knowing that Kohaku was kidnapped and take it from there. Jiang is supposed to have been a year ahead of Kagome in school, so she's already graduated and is on her own and working. Kagome's family knows what happened because Inuyasha came back to tell them and they covered up the well again when he left. Anyway, before I give away too much of the story I'll shut up and let you read. Hope y'all like it. *Please* review and let me know what ya think of it.what ya like and don't like and all that stuff! It really helps me know what to write and what not to write. Tankies! Enjoy!  
  
Jiang followed Inuyasha's scent and stopped at the base of a tree. She looked up and saw him sitting on a branch, looking out over a field. "May I join you?" she asked after a moment.  
  
"I don't care." Inuyasha said with a shrug. Jiang jumped up, landed on the branch he was on, and sat beside him but made sure she left space between them- knowing he liked his personal space.  
  
"Um, I just wanted to apologize. I didn't know. Sango just told me about what happened. I'm sorry." she apologized. Inuyasha remained silent for a moment then glanced at her.  
  
"Did you know her?" he asked.  
  
"Kaggie was the closest thing I had to a friend. Nobody else wanted to bother with a half Irish half Japanese brat." she said, shifting so she looked human long enough for him to see, then went back to her normal hanyou features.  
  
"How can you do that if you're hanyou?"  
  
"My father's youkai blood lets me. My dad's friend taught me how." she explained. Inuyasha nodded, satisfied. "You're wondering how I knew how you are and why I called you 'Lord Inuyasha,' aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, that did confuse me. Only Myoga calls me that." he mused, finally looking at her.  
  
"How much do you remember about your father, Lo- Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
"Not much. Sessoumaru remembers more than I do. All I really remember is that he was a big-shot dog demon. Myoga said that he was a Lord of something or other."  
  
"Your father was one of the most powerful and respected youkai in Japan. Even youkai and hanyou of my time know who your father was. He was Lord of most of the land. When you were born he divided his land in two and gave your half brother- Sessoumaru- dominion over the Western Lands, making him Lord of the Western Lands. You, however, he trusted more- obvious since he entrusted you with his tomb and Tetsusaiga- so he gave you dominion over the Northern Lands which, if I remember my history correctly, Sessoumaru seized when Kikiyo bound you to Goshinboku." she explained.  
  
"Sesshoumaru gave 'em back a while ago. He said he was trying to keep any other demons from taking what was our father's. With how he's been acting lately, I think I believe him." he said, looking out over the field again. They sat there in silence for a moment then Jiang caught a scent on the wind.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you smell that? I smell youkai." she asked. Inuyasha sniffed the air for a moment then stood. Jiang followed suit and stood as well.  
  
"It's Sesshoumaru. He's probably bringing Rin for a visit." he said then jumped down from the tree and ran towards the village, Jiang running beside him. "Hey, Kohaku. Sesshoumaru's coming with Rin." he announced when they got back to the others. Kohaku smiled as he came out of the hut, the others behind him. After a moment they saw four figures come out of the forest, walking towards them. Jiang sniffed the air, wondering why the scent suddenly smelled familiar to her. A couple minutes later the four figures- a rather tall man, a small girl, a two-headed creature, and a small toady creature- stopped in front of them. The girl smiled, went to Kohaku, and hugged him briefly.  
  
"Hi, Rin." Kohaku said with a smile.  
  
"Hello, Kohaku." Rin said, smiling. The two clasped hands and went into the hut.  
  
"Behave yourself, Rin." the man- Sesshoumaru, Jiang assumed- told the girl with the slightest of smiles.  
  
"Yes, My Lord." she said as she and Kohaku disappeared inside the hut.  
  
"So, Inuyasha. How are you fairing, Brother?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"As well as I can right now." Inuyasha answered, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Waitaminute!" Jiang cried as she finally realized why the man smelled familiar, surprising everyone else. Sesshoumaru looked at her, his shock at seeing her plain on his face.  
  
"Jiang?" Sesshoumaru questioned, a genuine smile spreading across his face.  
  
"Koji-Kun!" she cried, smiling as the two flung their arms around each other. Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Shippo all looked at them, their confusion quite obvious. "Kami-sama, Koji-Kun. It's been *years!*"  
  
"It surely has been! Two years, I believe." he said, releasing her and stepping back to look her over.  
  
"Yeah. So *this* is where you disappeared to! I wondered where you went! Why didn't you tell me you're the flipping Lord of the Western Lands?" she asked.  
  
"Um, 'scuse me?" Inuyasha started.  
  
"I did not want to be treated differently by you because of it. I could not risk running into my older self and finding out too much about my next 500 years." Sesshoumaru explained, ignoring Inuyasha.  
  
"'Scuse me?" he repeated a little louder.  
  
"Okay, that makes sense, but where've you been for the last two years? Why'd you just leave without saying "good-bye" to your best friend?" Jiang asked.  
  
"I had intended on returning to explain and then Inuyasha was freed from the Goshinboku." Sesshoumaru started.  
  
"HEY!" Inuyasha yelled. The two immediately fell silent and looked at him, wincing at the pain his voice had caused their ears. "Mind tellin' me how the hell you know my brother?"  
  
"Calm yourself, Inuyasha." he said, laying a hand on his younger half- brother's shoulder. "In the two years before Kagome came through the well I because curious of the enchantment our father had told me was placed on it and decided to investigate for myself to see if it was true. I went through the well and ended up in Kagome and Jiang's time, disguised myself as a student in their school on Jiang's level. Eventually she ended up befriending me and becoming my best, and only, friend."  
  
"After we graduated I got a job as a dancer in a club, where I still work, and Koji-Kun helped me keep the Bakas with wandering hands who wouldn't take 'no' for an answer away from me. One day, about two years ago, he just stopped showing up and I hadn't seen him since, until just now." Jiang finished, then looked at Sesshoumaru with a grin. "So, my best friend is Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. Ain't that just the coolest?" Jiang and- to his brother's surprise- Sesshoumaru laughed at that. 


End file.
